Diclonius?
by Brittneyaw03
Summary: One day I was just like hey, why not? And just wrote this. I'm no professional once so ever. Fan fiction contest for Anime Zone
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the ideas except the characters in this story, all right goes to the creator of Elfen Lied**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kaoro was found in a laboratory that was full of people that were massacred. It turned out he was locked up there and was being tested on When they found him he was covered in the blood of the people; he had horns sticking out of his head, and also had an abnormal eye color. What they didn't know is that this was his doing, but when they asked if he knew, he had barely any memory of it.

They took him home thinking that he was an innocent little 7-year-old boy who did absolutely nothing wrong. The people who took him in where scientists themselves, and they had a laboratory of their own.

They took him into a somewhat large chamber and started asking some questions. He answered everything perfectly fine until he was asked: " _Do you know what kind of stuff they did to you or the others that were there?_ " The life of his eyes suddenly died, they turned into a bland yellow. The people asking questions backed away in case something were to happen. Kaoro gave out a creepy grin causing the people to move away, even more; they started to head to the door to leave. Sadly they couldn't make it in time. Their bodies ended up being split in two, and their entrails started spilling out. Blood splattered on the walls; the people panicked not knowing what to do.

Kaoro suddenly collapsed on the floor for no reason at all. Kagakuu walked up to the door. ( **Kagakuu is the man who runs the facility.** ) He was a bit skeptical to go in; he thought to himself " _This could be a gimmick to lure us in. Should I take the chance?_ "

He was laying motionless on the ground; it was like he had died. " _It all makes sense now; that boy is the one who killed them all_." " _How else could he be the only survivor?_ "

Kagakuu quickly opened the door and ran to Kaoro. He picked Kaoro up and ran out. He rushed to a secure vault-like room, he opened the door and put Kaoro inside. He quickly closed the door, and now Kaoro has been secured.

* * *

6 year time-skip

* * *

" _Bye!_ " Melody said as she exited the house, Kaoro was following behind silently. " _Lighten up Kaoro, I know this is your first time going to school, but you don't have to act coldly._ " He was finally going to start school; he wasn't trusted enough to go before because of a few incidents that had occurred. He will be entering 7th grade with his somewhat sister. Even though Kaoro has never been to school, he was still taught by Melody.

He had surgery to remove his horns so no one would be weirded out by it. Usually, he could just wear a hat, but the school doesn't allow you to wear hats indoors, which kind of sucked for him. He also has to wear dark brown contacts because of his abnormal yellow eyes.

They had finally arrived at school after about a 20-minute walk. Luckily they were in the same class together so Melody can help out Him like she usually does. Both of them were placed in the back of the class next to each other ( **No, not by the window** ) so it made it easier for them.

It wasn't long before class started, everyone took their seats. As the day went on nothing strange happened, it just felt like any ordinary day.

It wasn't long before the school year ended. Kaoro earned the title Hottest Boy in School; he didn't care, though.

A few years have passed, and now Melody and Kaoro are in 9th grade.

No one ever noticed Kaoro was different; it didn't even pass any of their minds. But that all was about to change in a couple of days.

* * *

 **End of chapter 1!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it so far, I'm not good at writing so, please excuse any mistakes that I made**

 **If you have any suggestions for what could happen in this story, I would love to hear them, and I might just add it depending if I think it would be a great addition to the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm still working on it though**

* * *

Kaoro opened his locker to get his supplies out for his next hour, but when he did a note fell out. The note read:

 _ **I want to say something to you privately**_

 _ **Meet me behind the school at 3:15.**_

 _ **I'll be waiting for you there!**_

 _ **Love ?**_

He shoved the note into his backpack " _Guess I'll see who it is_.". He grabbed the supplies he needed and was off to his next class

Kaoro wasn't all that curious about the note; he has seen this same thing happen three other times. Most people would probably ponder at who it could be, but he was going to reject them just like everybody else.

School was over for the day, and it was 3:10 so he decided to head to the back of the school like the note told him to

Once he got there, he saw a girl with long brown hair and bright blue eyes waiting for him, he could recognize that it was Kimi. He walked over to her and said: " _Wanted to see me?_ ". See quickly turned around, and her face brightens up with a smile. "You are exactly the one I wanted to see! I'm so glad you showed up; I thought you were just going to leave me waiting here all day!"

"So what was it you wanted to say to me?". Her face looked as if she had completely forgotten about why I was here.

Her whole mood changed from a cheerful person to a nervous, shy person. " _Well.. um, you see; I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me_.". She said it so fast I could barely understand what she was saying.

Before I could say anything at all a group of girls came out of nowhere. They started saying rude things to the girl. " _You and Kaoro going out? Please! Don't make me laugh. Someone like him would never go out with you. You probably weren't thinking straight when you decided to call him here_ " The girls started to pick a fight with her. They began to push her. They ended up pushing her too much, and she ended up driving Kaoro with her. Kaoro hit his head on the wall and just sat there with his head down.

"Look what you did! If you hadn't of asked him to come here in the first place, he wouldn't have gotten hurt!". As the girls continued to yell and Kimi, Kaoro slowly got up. His dark brown contacts had disappeared. He had that same look on his face he had six years ago, bland yellow eyes and that creepy grin.

Suddenly one of the girl's head was cleanly chopped off. The others stood them in shock. Then another girl's body was cut horizontally. Everyone but Kimi started to run; she was too scared to move. The people running were quickly killed. Their guts were splattered all over the fresh green grass.

Kaoro just stood there with a psychotic look in his eyes.

Kimi tried reaching for her phone, but before she could reach it, it was suddenly crushed. She had a look of terror in her eyes "A-a-am I going to die? What's going on? This is happening all too fast for me to process." She froze in place, too scared to move.

Kaoro walked over to her and bent down to pick up the crushed phone. "Stand up," he said forcefully. Kimi slowly started to get up as ordered. Suddenly one of the girl's head was cleanly chopped off. The others stood them in shock. Then another girl's body was cut horizontally. Everyone but Kimi started to run; she was too scared to move. The people running were quickly killed. Their guts were splattered all over the fresh green grass.

Kaoro just stood there with a psychotic look in his eyes.

Kimi tried reaching for her phone, but before she could reach it, it was suddenly crushed. She had a look of terror in her eyes "A-a-am I going to die? What's going on? This is happening all too fast for me to process." She froze in place, too scared to move

Kaoro walked over to her and bent down to pick up the crushed phone. "Stand up" he said forcefully. Kimi slowly began to get up as ordered.


End file.
